paintnetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: Introduction of Topaz
Info Characters involved in this Episode Introduction to Topaz Today we see our third character. Her name is TOPAZ JEWELLE. She lived in Australia so yeah she had the cool Australian accent. Topaz loved sex. She liked it she only ha it with men only because she's straight. She has no interests in any other gender. She likes men and only men. She has other liking's. She likes to smoke cigarettes. Why ? She likes the feeling especially after a good fucking. She liked smoking weed as well. Topaz also liked violent video games. her favorites were grand theft auto. She liked government she found laws interesting. She also liked fucking with lesbians because she thought it was always funny to get their high hopes up.Yeah she's kind of an asshole. Anyways it was currently 9:08 AM in Australia. Topaz was at school. School sucked for her. To many crazy bitches! So many SJWs. Oh she hated SJWs. Today was a terrible day because SJWs were taking over her class Today she was in Biology (Because she failed it the year before so she's taking it again). This sucks because she was in a class with retarded sophomores and Freshman's. There was only 1 Junior. She was the only senior. Teacher: Ok guys so today we'll be learning about the female reproductive and the male reproductive system. Topaz: Oh great! I already know this shit! Teacher: So you all know what a male and female are, right ? Class: Yes Topaz: Fucking funny! None of these dumbasses know what a female and a male are. Teacher: Okay so females have XX chromosomes and Males have XY chromosomes. Suddenly a kid raised their hand. Topaz: Oh great! the special snowflake Freshman is raising their hand Teacher: Yes Alex Alex: Actually females can have XY chromosomes and Males can have XX chromosomes. Teacher: Uh, listen kid those are for the fucked up males and females. Real normal females have XX chromosomes and REAL males have XY chromosomes. As you can see the teacher isn't dealing with SJW bullshit Alex: But that's out dated science I kid you not there were about seven out of 15 in her class that agreed. Teacher: Alex, this isn't out dated science look you could go ahead and believe the people on the site full of menatlly ill girls but this is REAL science that'll always be real. Another kid spoke up. His name was Jake. He was a Anti SJW. Thank god Topaz thought. Jake: It's nobody's fault that you want to identify as a special snowflake Alexandra! Give up! You're a girl and always will be! 8 kids including Topaz laughed. Alex: You're an asshole Jake! I am nonbinary! Not a girl and please don't use the name Alexandra! Alexandra is dead! The names Alex! Get it right! You'll always be an asshole! 7 kids laughed Teacher: That's enough you annoying brats! Anyways females have uterus's and eggs. They usually start menstruating at ages 12-15. A girl raised her hand. Her name was Jasper. It's unknown if she was part of the game Topaz and the other seven were apart of. I mean this girl has a gem themed name. Anyways Jasper was a HUGE TERF at least that's what tumblrina's call women who want nothing to do with men in dresses, wigs and makeup. Jasper: Wrong! Females can menstruate as early as 3 years old which is NOT normal at all. Teacher: *Sighs* Thank you Jasper. The annoying nonbinary special Snowflake raised their hand again. Alex: Excuse me, men can have uterus's and can have periods! It's not just females. Topaz had enough Topaz: Fuck, you never shut up don't you ? No they can't! They're still fucking men! Jasper: Agree, men who have uterus's are female they just identify as men due to self hate or misogyny Ryan: Exactly! Fucking tired of trannies saying shit like men can get pregnant or women can have dicks! No dumbasses! Get educated! No wonder most of you all failed this class! Alex: Excuse me, assholes! One, don't use the T slur Ryan! Two, yes, men can get pregnant! Get over it! Three, women can have penises! It's normal Topaz: Shemales aren't normal dumbass! Alex: Shemale is a slur for trans women! Fuck off TERF! Cis people need to learn not to say the S slur or the T slur! Topaz: I'm not a terf fuckwit! Also special snowflakes like you need to learn Nonbinary and the other million made up genders you twats make aren't normal or real! There's only 2 genders! female and Male! Half of the class was clapping for Topaz. Half of the other class was disgusted. The teacher wasn't having it Teacher: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BRATS! Suddenly the bell rung. Yes! It was time to go home! Topaz was happy. She was fucking tired. She needed dick. Sadly she fucked every man in her school. Her friend joked that she should start fucking with all the females (I mean her friend is Bisexual). Topaz disagreed because Topaz only likes men. Topaz decided to look on her phone and logged onto Glitterchan. There, there was the top 3 people she talked too; Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. She hasn't talked to 4 girls yet. Topaz noticed that it was Pearl's birthday yesterday. Topaz didn't care much as she noticed a certain name, Citrine. Citrine lived in an all female universe. No fucking way. Topaz had to message this girl. All lesbian utopia ? Must suck cuz there ain't no dick I mean unless you count intersexuals or shemales. Messaging at 4:41 Topaz: Hey, Citrine was it ? You there Citrine: Yes, who are you ? Topaz: Topaz, your teammate Citrine: Oh,OK. What do you want ? Topaz: So you live in a lesbian Utopia or some shit ? Says on your profile. Citrine: Yes. It's a universe where the Y chromosome has died out so all males are dead. Topaz: So how the fuck do all reproduce ? Citrine: Bone marrow. advanced technology. Topaz: Shit! They're starting to develop that here now. Not much people are using it because most people in this country are straight wait...98%. Proud to be straight! Citrine: I see, you're heterosexual Topaz: ? Citrine: Straight Topaz: Yeah ? You have a problem with it ? Citrine: No. It seems you have a problem with me being lesbian though Topaz: When the fuck did I say I hated lesbians ???? or had a problem with you being lesbian ? Citrine: Nothing you were saying straight pride and all that crap Topaz: Am I not aloud to be proud to be straight ? Sorry not sorry but I like men! Women are kinda boring! Ya'll get to shove rainbows down our throats but as soon as we shove our rainbows down your throats you're all easily offended! I tried it with a woman once...yawn didn't last a long time. I t was a dare...a terrible dare! I just don't understand lesbians or bisexual women. How the hell could you do it ? Citrine: By your rainbows do you mean black and white shit ? Also I just don't understand straight women. How could they like men ? I couldn't do it! I'd never try it with a man either. Maleness is unattractive! Topaz: Femaleness is not that attractive to me. The only girl I'd do is myself. Citrine: So your Bisexual then ? Topaz: What? Fuck no! Citrine: You just said you'd do yourself and you did a girl once. Girl, you're not straight! Hate to tell it to ya but it's true! Topaz: What....FUCK OFF! You're just as bad as the tumblrinas at my school. Chat ended at 4:58. Topaz had enough today. Lets go on to our next character. Trivia Category:��UnicornPoop��